The Dying Dove
by sum-1-u-no
Summary: Kyle Dembrowski is the most feared kid in Domino High. He has set his eyes on Yugi. AU R
1. Default Chapter

The Dying Dove  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.  
  
This is my first story. Please don't flame me. Just tell me nicely that you don't like it. :) Okay here's the first chapter!  
  
Ch1: The Egyptian Puzzle  
  
A fairly small for his age teenager entered the Turtle Game Shop. It wasn't normally an unusual site for a spiky headed kid to enter the game store. Today was another story. The afore mentioned kid was covered in large gashes still dripping slightly with blood. The wounds weren't serious, more painful than anything else. "Ouch!" The teen slapped a hand on his face where a cut had begun to sting. Let's see what Kyle did this time, the young boy thought. His reflection showed an innocent child like face; baby fat still there. His black hair was spiked with hair gel. The black was outlined with violet matching his enormous eyes. Lightning shaped blond bangs covered the teen's eyebrows. The standard blue uniform was torn and had splotches of blood on it. Lines of blood that were going to become scars covered the plump face. I am ugly.  
  
"Yugi? Are you home?" Solomon Muto called up the stairs to his grandson. "Yeah Grandpa!" I'm washing up then I'll be in my room," Yugi responded as he wiped blood from his face. It's Kyle's word; I'm just living in it.  
  
Sitting on his bed, Yugi unearthed a box with the Eye of Horus on it. Completely gold pieces fell on the baby blue blanket. I'm been working on this puzzle for eight years; I'm going to finish it!  
  
Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.  
  
Yugi stared at the puzzle concentrating. This is where I always mess up.  
  
Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.  
  
I've got it! I see now! The boy's eyes lit up. I've figured out how to finish the puzzle!  
  
Click. Click.  
  
One piece left. Now what did Grandpa say about the puzzle? Yugi's brow furrowed as he thought. He looked at the puzzle. A pyramid! Only one piece was missing and that was the.  
  
Eye! Grandpa said to make a wish on the eye! I wish. I wish for friends that will care for me and back me up when I'm in trouble. True friends I can care for!  
  
Click.  
  
The peaceful silence was broken as a bright light flashed and a strong booming voice echoed through the room. "By the god of the sun, holy Ra, where am I!" That is supposed to be my friend!?  
  
Well that's the end. I realize this chapter is short but it felt like a good place to end. Please R&R 


	2. Enter Yugioh

The Dying Dive  
  
Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns YGO and everything to with it.  
  
A/N Sorry for taking so long to update. On my bio thing I said my computer died. Well my mother bought me a new computer. Yhay! ...That I have to share and after the break we will get set times. Evil people... Like Marik... I would like to apoligize for some of the spelling and grammer errors you might see. I'm not that great of a speller and my computer doesn't have spell check. Okay! Here are the responses to your reviews:  
  
Kirby-lover74: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Here's your update!  
  
Sarah Harvey: Sorry for not writing more sooner. From now on I'm gotng to try to update my stories on a weekly basis or sooner. (I will warn you though I will be very busy this weekend and next so it might be longer for the third chapter. Sorry in advance!) I hope you like this part too.  
  
Misura: Personally I think Marik or either Bakura are up to the job. Sorry but Yugi will get hurt again...This time censored censored censored censored...Read and find out!  
  
anonymous: Again I am very sorry for not updating sooner. My computer died over the summer and I had to rewrite this chapter again. (I like this version better anyway!) I was going to write the chapters at school but my master plan failed thanks to Christmas. Now I'm sitting in front of a computer typing this... Anyway since you were curious about the fact I haven't updated, I take that as you like this story so enjoy the (very) long awaited for third chapter!   
  
Is it just me or did my responses just get longer and longer? Anyway to anybody that took the time to read this fic: Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Well here you go!  
  
Chapter 2) Enter Yugioh!  
  
Yugi stared at the figure that emerged from the heavenly light. This figure had a beautiful face with cold eyes. His eyes were a deep red. Blood intertwined with a romantic sunset. Fire and Ice. Oddly enough his hair was almost exactly like Yugi's. The only difference was that this person's lightning bolt shaped bangs messily lined his crown like hair.  
  
/Who are you?/  
  
An unfamilar thought ran through Yugi's mind. \I am Yugioh, the game king.\  
  
/I didn't think that!!!!/ Slowly the younger backed away from the figure. /I think I am reading his mind! Am I a mental!?/ Yugi saw the figure's stern mouth form a grin. \Who are you?\ "I am Yugi. Whoever you are, get out!" Again the older boy grinned. "I can't. I'm stuck..." Yugi glanced where this Yugioh person was pointing and snickered at the spirit's sandal. "I understand now why Grandpa banned gum in the house..." Yugi ignored or didn't notice the spirit's odd face. \Gum? What the heck is gum!?\  
  
"And what is this?"   
  
"...Um...a thermostat?"  
  
Yugi sighed and put a glass thermometer in the cabinent. "No Yugioh, this is a thermometer; what is it used for?"  
  
The spirit's scowl deepened, eyebrows furrowed in obvious dislike. This game had been getting old, oh let's say, two hours ago! "Well???" Yugi pestered the grumpy spirit. Yugioh bit back a very mature comment and spat out, "Shut up, Yugi."  
  
Yugi glared at his elder. "Allright Yugioh, we can take a break."  
  
"Thank you, Ra!"   
  
This time it was Yugi's brows that furrowed, more in deep thought than anger. "...Ra? The Ancient Egyption's Ra? The deity of the sun?" \Yugi? I can hear you. You do realize that right?\ "Yugioh? Could you tell me about your past?"  
  
The spirit blinked slightly suprised at Yugi's question. "My past? What do you mean?" Yugi sighed, "Your childhood. What was it like?" Yugioh's face screwed up into thought as he sat down on the bed. The spirit sighed slightly, "I don't remember my childhood." "Oh," was his reply.  
  
~*the next day*~  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Mmmm..." came the sleepy reply.  
  
"You know that moving yellow thing?"  
  
"...huh?...oh. The bus?"   
  
"Yeah! That's it!"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes behind his closed eyelids. "What about it?"  
  
"...It left five minutes ago..."  
  
"WHAT!!!!"   
  
Yugi jumped out of his warm and comfortable bed. He grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom. A sort of choked yell was heard in Yugi's bedroom. "Why didn't you wake me!?!?" This time it was the spirit's turn to roll his eyes and laugh at Yugi's...er idiocy. The spirit's laughter died away at the memory of last night. Why was Yugi so interested about his past? He had lied to Yugi. Yugi was too innocent to hear such a horrible story. He wouldn't taint such an innocent soul with the tale of his dark childhood. The spirit cocked his head and placed a goofy grin on his face as Yugi entered the room at top speed. "This is most amusing." Yugi growled slightly and grabbed his bag.   
  
Three seconds later the spirit heard the Turtle Game Shop's bell ring. Ladies and gentlemen, Yugi Mutou has just left the building!  
  
~*after school*~ (sorry for the lapse in time; I don't think that the school scene is importent/nessicary.)  
  
Yugi stared down at his shoes as he exited school property. Something inside of him stirred unpleasently. He had a really bad feeling. Silently he prayed to every deity he could think of. Please, just one day. One day without getting beat up...  
  
"Oi! Mutou-kun!!!"[1] Kyle Dembrowski... Kyle came running torwards Yugi who, ironically. wasn't moving or trying to escape. "H-hello Dembrowski-san..."[1] Yugi murmered lowering his eyes in respect. "Wow! What a pretty pendent!" Kyle exclaimed sarcastically, pointing at the millenium puzzle around Yugi's neck. "Did your mommy give it to you?" Yugi ignored him, which angered the bully. "Oh. I see, you think you're big and bad now 'cuz you're wearing a fugly[2] pendent!" With that Kyle grabbed the puzzle and smashed it to pieces. Then he turned to Yugi and began to smash the boy to pieces as well. A well placed kick and uppercut punch had Yugi bent over. Yugi screamed in blind pain as an elbow drove into his spine. With that Yugi collasped by his broken puzzle. A few more kicks sent red dots flickering behind Yugi's closed eyelids.  
  
Meanwhile at the Mutou residence Yugioh was sleeping not so peacefully on Yugi's bed.  
  
~*the spirit's dream*~  
  
The spirt sat on the steps of a beautiful temple. This used to be his home when he was alive. The palace looked like Ancient Rome and Ancient Egypt couldn't decide how to decorate the building. Majestic pillars stood in front of the castle, while the castle itself was just perfctly molded clay and bricks. The more valuable building material was used to make the tombs of the dead. The spirit looked over the vast desert. It seemed almost endless.   
  
The spirit sighed as a tear ran down his cheek. He always got a little emotional when he lookd at the landscape. It reminded him of the void in himself. The lonliness he has felt since his mother died of a foriegn illness. The betrayal he felt everytime he messed up. His father, the reigning pharoah, was a little harsh with his displine. As proof of this, the spirit was dressed in a Greek style toga that ended slightly above his sandals. A cloak was hastily thrown over his arms to hide the bruises and scars. The spirit glanced nervously around himself for a moment. Good, no one was around. He pushed the warm cloth away from his wrist. Three or four cuts lay on his arm. The spirit sighed again. Two had been made by his father. The others... were made by me... "Prince!" The spirit quickly rearranged his cloak so that all of the wounds were covered. "Kili?[3] What brings you to this rat hole?"  
  
The one who had called out for the spirit was Kili, a slave girl and the spirit's secret love. Kili stared at the prince for a moment, her blue eyes wide, then spoke, "Prince, the Pharoah has requested your prescence!" Kili turned, her long blonde hair swished slightly. She sounded scared. The spirit growled slightly at his next thought. If Father hurts Kili in anyway... "Kili! Wait up!" The Prince of Egypt ran to catch up with the slave. Kili... If Father has hurt you... ...I will kill him!  
  
~* end of the spirit's dream for now*~  
  
Yugioh moved slightly as his dream became a bit more intense.  
  
In a darkened alley Yugi lay unconsious. Books and papers lay on the ground as the result of Kyle going through Yugi's bookbag for money and anything else he wanted. The pieces of the Millenium Puzzle glittered in the afternoon sun. Little did anyone know that those glittering peces would become the cause of Yugi's salvation...  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N One more thing: please review! and I realize that the rating might seem a little high, but I think that since Yami mentioned that he had cut himself in the past that PG13 is appropiate. 


End file.
